BaSingTse
by Cumulunimbus
Summary: Capítulo 1


**Konichiwa!!! Primero que nada gracias por leer mi fanfic. Es el primero que hago y estoy emocionada yei!! Espero y les guste. Al igual y este se les hace un poco tedioso pero es como una introducción para que le agarren la onda a esto. Sobres ahí les va.**

**Soy cumulunimbus y a sus ordenes. Soy Zutara sin importar lo que pase en la serie.**

**Nota: Zuko tiene pelo, no ese chongo que tenía, es decir, ya lo tiene largo.**

Capitulo 1

Érase un reino llamado Ba-Sing-Tse, dividido en tres naciones; Fuego, Agua y Tierra. Dichas naciones estaban gobernadas por el Gran Señor de Fuego, debido a la guerra de Tsi-Bei, en la cual la Nación de Fuego se proclama la mas poderosa de los demás elementos y además la más destructiva.

Ganada la batalla, las naciones vecinas quedaron a su servicio.

En realidad eran cuatro naciones, pero la Nación de Aire fue destruida totalmente por ellos, dejando nada más el Templo del Sur. El único sobreviviente de dicha Nación fue un niño llamado Aang. Aang fue hallado por dos jóvenes de la Nación de Agua; Katara y su hermano Sokka, cuando ellos iban de regreso a su tribu. Lo encontraron en un iceberg (ya que estaban en el Polo Sur) y desde ese día Aang se quedó con ellos.

Aang era el Avatar, cuya misión era encontrar la manera de detener la guerra en Ba- Sing-Tse. Él tenía la capacidad de dominar los tres elementos faltantes, ya que él era un asombroso maestro aire.

Los Sagrados Manuscritos del Día Final ocultos por el Avatar Kyoshi escritos por los espíritus de la vida, decía que los portadores del símbolo Ying-Yang, debería unirse y así descubrir el quinto elemento, que traería la paz y libertad entre las diferentes naciones, por lo tanto, la misión del Avatar era encontrar a los portadores del símbolo. Él debía dominar todos los elementos, porque en lo que encontraba a los "portadores" debía lidiar contra los que se levantaban contra él. Si Ozai encontraba antes a los portadores del símbolo, entonces el seguiría teniendo el control de las naciones vecinas,

-¡Ya levántate¡Despiértate floja!- gritaba Sokka al momento que pateaba la puerta de la habitación de Katara con desesperación. –Se te va a hacer tarde para ir a practicar Agua- Control con Gran-Gran.- En ese instante Katara se levantó sobresaltada, y se arregló lo más rápido posible para llegar a tiempo a su entrenamiento.

Corrió rápidamente hasta la alcoba de Aang para despertarlo porque él también practicaba con ella.

-¡Aang¡Aang! Ya es hora, levántate que se nos hace tarde.-

- Pero si es muy temprano. Un poco de más tiempo… solo unos minutos…- decía Aang adormilado.

-Aang no hay tiempo es… ¡YA! Sabes que a gran-gran le molesta que lleguemos tarde a nuestro entrenamiento.-

-Mmm… está bien, si de esa manera lo dices… de acuerdo, me levantaré.-

Ya listos, partieron de la tribu al gran río Kyon-Te donde se encontrarían con gran-gran para entrenar.

Veo que al fin llegaron- dijo gran-gran algo disgustada.

Discúlpanos gran-gran es solo que se n…-

Basta de disculpas Katara. Empecemos.-

Y así entrenaron toda la mañana hasta el mediodía.

- Listo, hemos acabado por hoy. Los felicito a pesar de lo sucedido en la mañana, pero lo han hecho muy bien.

En cuanto Gran-Gran dijo eso Aang se fue corriendo hasta su alcoba para dormir ya que según el "un avatar siempre debía estar descansado para que en la hora de combate estar preparado".

Katara querida, espera un momento-

Claro. Que sucede Gran Gran?

Vamos a sentarnos, quiero mostrarte algo.- Katara, quería darte esto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero le prometí a tu madre que te lo iba a dar cuando cumplieras la edad necesaria para entender ciertas cosas, como experimentar nuevas emociones, aventuras…

A donde quieres llegar Gran Gran?

Jaja, querida que impaciente… ten, le perteneció a tu madre, era muy apreciado por ella.

Dios mío! Es muy hermoso, realmente lo es.

Era una hermosa gargantilla negra que en el centro tenía un circulo celeste con el símbolo de la Nación de Agua tallado.

Sabes lo que significa este collar?

Mmm… creo que representa el compromiso, el amor que se tiene una pareja cuando se casa y así hasta el ultimo día que están juntos , o algo así

Así es, cuando una mujer esta comprometida, ella debe portar este collar, pero en tu caso es un recuerdo del amor que tus padres les tenían a ti y a Sokka. (Sus padres habían fallecido cuando ellos eran pequeños debido a la guerra).

Gran Gran, a que te referías con lo de las emociones y aventuras?

Hija mía, eso es algo que ni los mismos dioses te podrían explicar. Eso es algo que tú vas a ir descubriendo poco a poco. Me voy que tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

A donde vas Gran?

No es propio meterse en los asuntos de los demás

Lo siento, solo era…

Jaja me voy a descansar, sabes que un avat…

Ok ya entendí. Siempre caigo.

Cuídate querida y ábrete a nuevas experiencias, okidoki?

Gran, a veces das miedo- decía Katara con tono burlesco mientras Gran-Gran se iba alejando.

_Quisiera encontrar a alguien que me ame como mi papá amó a mi mamá._

Katara se quedó ahí pensando un momento en qué era lo que depararía el futuro.

**Bueno este es mi primer capítulo. Espero y les haya gustado. Dejen reviews porfis y cualquier comentario o sugerencia con toda confianza en serio. Al cliente lo que pida ajaj sobres se cuidan y me postean porfa.**


End file.
